It Takes Two to Tango
by LovelyLina94
Summary: On a moonlit evening, Jack and Rapunzel made love. Now, four months later, they have to deal with the consequences.


Rapunzel glared at her reflection in the mirror. She had been gaining weight over the last few weeks and it had all accumulated on her belly. She looked down at it, confused why this was happening. Was she ill? Pressing a hand against the top of the mound, she found it didn't feel like fat at all, but firm. That definitely wasn't normal, something had to be wrong.

With a sigh, the blonde stepped away from the mirror, knowing that starind and poking her middle wasn't going to solve anything. Maybe she should start a diet to get rid of the extra weight. Yeah, that sounded lika a good idea.

Nodding to herself, she picked up a book to continue with her morning routine, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

''Good morning, Rapunzel!''

The young girl turned, facing the white haired boy who visited her every morning without fail. ''Morining, Jack.'' She answered, smiling softly at him. Jack gave her a teasing grin in return as he walked towards the kitchen, searching for any goodies that Rapunzel might have made.

She just shook her head with a smile, knowing that his search would be in vain. That morning she had felt no desire to bake anything after seeing how much weight she had gained. Her gaze shifted down to her stomach again. What exactly was happening to her?

''Jack, we need to talk.''

The boy returned, a concerned look on his face. ''Is something wrong?''

''I-I don't know. It's just...'' She gestured towards her middle, causing Jack's eyes to widen in surprise.

''Woah! When did that happen? Jeez Punzie, you should lay off the pies.'' He said, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Rapunzel glared at him. ''Jack, this is serious. This isn't fat at all, but something entirely different. Here, look.'' The blonde grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. The boy frowned when his palm made contact with the hard surface. That wasn't fat and it reminded him of... No, it couldn't be, could it? They had made love once before, but he doubted this outcome would come up after the first go. But then, what else could it be.

Without warning, something moved inside Rapunzel's belly, causing a sudden gasp from the pair. Jack quickly removed his hand and took a step back, his suspicions confirmed. He couldn't believe it. There was no way this was happening!

Rapunzel's hands hovered over her middle, a look of horror on her face. ''Jack, what's going on?''

He simply stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. Did she not know what was happening? What was grwoing inside her? And then it hit him. The blonde had spent her whole life in this tower without any contact from the real world. Of course she didn't know what was going on.

The white haired teen returned to her side, laying a hand on her shoulder and giving it a little squeeze. He had to tell her. ''Punzie, I-I think you're...'' Damn it, why couldn't he just say it? She had the right to know.

The blonde raised her eyebrows in question. ''Tell me, Jack.'' She answered, cupping a side of his face.

The boy sighed. ''I think you're... pregnant.'' He winced as the last word left his lips, preparing for the outburst. But there was no outburst. Rapunzel still carried the same expression.

''What's pregnant?''

Oh lord. Now he would have to explain it to her.

''Well...'' Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and pulled up a chair for her. ''You might want to sit down for this.''

Rapunzel responded with an arched eyebrow before taking a seat. ''Go on.'' She said, curious as to what was happening to her body. She was worried. What if it was something that ended up killing her? Could she cure it with her hair?

''Okay.'' Jack breathed out, sitting on a nearby table and setting his staff down beside him. ''So, when two people love each other very much, they... well, they do what we did about four months ago.''

The blonde's face became a bright shade of red as she nodded slowly.

''Sometimes, after doing that, the girl can get pregnant. Which means...'' He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. It was so difficult to explain and process the situation at the same time. He still couldn't believe this was happening. ''I-It means that there's a baby growing inside of you. Our baby.'' He cringed as he said the last part, as if stating it confirmed the situation.

Rapunzel paled, eyes wide and stuttering nonsense. No. No no no no no. ''Jack! Why didn't you tell me this before we... we... you know!'' She yelled, standing up and jabbing an accusing finger at the boy's chest.

''I wasn't thinking straight at the moment!'' He grabbed his staff and lifted himself into the air, out of Rapunzel's reach. ''I was quite distracted by your curves.'' He grinned. It really wasn't the moment to be teasing but he just couldn't help it.

''I-It doesn't matter!'' Rapunzel responded, the red returning to her cheeks. ''You still should have told me! If you had the time to even ask me to do that you- Oh my goodness! It's moving!''

Hands on her swollen middle, the blonde could feel the tiny being inside stretch it's limbs, then return to it's previous position. Rapunzel sighed, and sat down again. Yelling wouldn't solve anything. The baby was still there, no matter how much of a surprise it was.

Jack slowly returned to the ground, a concerned look on his face. Kneeling in front of the blonde, he raised his eyebrows, silently asking her if she was okay, and layed his hands untop of her own that rested on her lap. She sighed in response. ''What are we going to do, Jack?''

''Well, we could keep it. Have a little family. Just you, me and Jack Junior.'' He gave her a toothy grin, his way of cheering her up.

Rapunzel smiled and slowly shook her head. ''My mother would never let me keep it.'' She said, her gaze lowering as sadness took over her face.

Jack mirrored her expression. After he had taken in that there was a little 'them' resting inside of Rapunzel's expanding abdomen, he had felt, well, happy. He had spent years on his own, feeling incredibly lonely. But then he had met Rapunzel, the most amazing girl he had ever layed eyes on. And now they could even start a family, something Jack had never even dared to dream of. He wouldn't let Gothel take that away from him.

''Punzie, we can run away. Leave this place. Don't you want the baby?''

''But my mother-''

''Stop thinking about her for ten minutes, and think about what you want, and what you want for this baby.'' He dared to lay another hand on her middle, feeling the gentle curve against the curve. Damn it, he was growing attached to it already.

The blonde bit her lip and averted her gaze, deep in thought, not even noticing Jack rub her stomach. She wouldn't deny that she wanted the baby. Starting a family with the white haired teen sounded wonderful. She loved him, after all.

But her mother would never approve of it. She had to remain in the tower, no matter what happened. The girl exhaled. Mother knows best, right?

Wait. She was a parent too now, and no matter what her mother said, growing up in a tower was no way to live. Rapunzel knew that very well. She too had to do what was best for her child, and that was to grow up with both of it's parents in an open space, where they could run and run until their little feet hurt.

She turned back to Jack. ''Well?'' He asked her, a worried tone in his voice. She just smiled, and nodded her head, causing Jack to laugh out loud and press his lips against hers.

''So, you'll come with me? You really will?'' Jack beamed.

''Yes, Jack, I will.'' Rapunzel replied, leaning forward. Their foreheads touched and their noses rubbed together while they just stared into each other's eyes.

They would start a family, a rather odd one at that but still a family. And they would be together.

* * *

A/N

I had a lot of fun writing this, so expect more in the future.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
